School Stinks
by chris daywalker2005
Summary: Napoleon and Pedro just can't take school anymore.Updated Chapter 3!
1. Worst day of Napoleon and Pedro's Life

Disclaimer: I do not own napoleon dynamite or any of their characters.

Worst day of Napoleon and Pedro's

Life

Summer was already over, but everybody from Preston High was not happy, especially

Napoleon and Pedro. Pedro so busy being class president and Napoleon being in the

happy hands club. Life for them sometimes get's boring.

It was 6:00 p.m. in the morning and it was the first day of school.

Grandma: Napoleon! wake up and get ready for school!

Napoleon: What are you talking about? it's summer!

Grandma: Not any more. Napoleon's Grandma pointing at the T.V,

the news was on.

On. T.V.

News Reporter: Well looks like it's back to school for everybody here in Preston,

Reading,... Learning,...doesn't education feels good?

Napoleon: When your a freakin idiot! goosh! I hate school! said Napoleon getting mad while

throwing a pillow at the T.V.

Grandma: Oh stop with all your whining you should be glad, even Kip is

all ready for his big day.

Napoleon: Like I care goosh!

Grandma: Anyway, I'm gonna be gone for a couple of weeks

in Hawaii.

Napoleon: Hawaii?

Grandma: That's right.

Napoleon: But it's not even summer no more.

Grandma: But it's still hot over there, so I'm taking a vacation,

and your Uncle Rico is gonna stay and look after you and Kip.

Napoleon: again! uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggghhh

Grandma: Hurry and get ready for school and feed tina while your

at it.

Napoleon: fine! I always have to feed tina!

Meanwhile after Napoleon got dress and fed tina the phone had ring

and Napoleon went to go answer it.

Napoleon: Hello.

Pedro: Can I speak to napoleon?

Napoleon: You already are.

Pedro: Oh this is pedro.

Napoleon: oh hey pedro.

Pedro: Just wanted to ask you how do

you feel about your first day back to school?

Napoleon: to me school feels like spending time in

a penitentiary.

Pedro:oh.

Napoleon: what about you?

Pedro: hate it.

Napoleon: me too.

Pedro: well see you at school, bye.

Napoleon: ok bye.

Napoleon went to the kitchen for breakfast only to see Kip

not dress for school and hugging his grandma.

Grandma: I am so proud of you kip!

Kip: thanks grandma.

Napoleon: proud of him for what?

Kip: didn't you hear the news?

Napoleon: What?

Grandma: your brother kip here got a letter from his high school

and it says that he has master college level!

Napoleon: so

Kip: So that means that I don't have to go to college!

Napoleon: no fair!

Kip: napoleon, life is fair.

Napoleon: not for me it's not, Gosh!

At Preston High School:

Napoleon had met up with Pedro and

Deb in their first period class, even Summer

and Trisha and the rest of their freinds all had

the same class.

Pedro: hey napoleon

Deb: hey napoleon

Napoleon: hey pedro, hey deb

Deb: you two look exhausted

Napoleon: I wish I wasn't really here right now.

Pedro: I agree with napoleon this school bites.

Teacher: ok class take a seat.

Everyone took a seat, Napoleon and Pedro

where sitting three chairs away in the back

of the class.

Teacher: Since this is the first day where going to

go over the class rules.

Napoleon: so what do you want to do now pedro?

Pedro: did you bring your psp?

Napoleon: heck yes I did!

Pedro: cool lets play a two...

Pedro was cut off by the teacher.

Teacher: a psp? hand it over boys.

Pedro: hand over what?

Teacher: you know what I mean.

Napoleon: no we don't so leave us alone! Gosh!

Everyone in the class was looking at Napoleon and Pedro

and they were starting to feel embarrased.

Teacher: are you getting an attitude with me boy?

Napoleon: maybe I did maybe I didn't!

Pedro: Just leaves alone!

Teacher: That's it! both of you to the principles office now!

Napoleon: Maybe we will Gosh!

Everyone in the class room started to laugh as

Napoleon and Pedro started to leave the class.

They both had got detention from the principle.

**Detention Room:**

Napoleon: Ughghghhhh! idiot! I can't believe he gave us detention!

Pedro: Me either, freakin idiotha!

Napoleon: I really don't feel like staying here! Gosh! what should we do?

They both started thinking for a while then the idea came up.

Pedro: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Napoleon: you mean...

Pedro: yes

Napoleon: Sweet!

O oh what do the boys have plan up their sleeve?

find out in the next chapter!

So how did I do?

Did I misspelled something?

Please leave good reviews.


	2. Ditching

**Ditching**

As Napoleon and Pedro were thinking, the two were looking

at Pedro's Sledgehammer, good thing that it was outside next

to the detention room. Quickly, they both begin to sneak outside

of the dentention window, unlock the lock on the bike and began

to rode off as far away from the school campus.

Napoleon: Man, Im glad we got out of that torching cell. said Napoleon as he continue

to take off.

Pedro: Yeah!

Napoleon: So what do you want to do now? asked Napoleon

Pedro: Let's go see a movie! said Pedro

Napoleon: Cool! which movie you wanna see? asked Napoleon

Pedro: How about Batman Begins! said Pedro

Napoleon: Sweet! Batman is like one of my favorite super heros and

he has awesome skills!

Pedro: Like what? asked Pedro

Napoleon: You know like Fighting skills, Flying skills, Rock climbing skills, man

I wish I had skills like batman...sweet...it's incredible... said Napoleon

Pedro: Oh.

Napoleon: Anyway lets go see that movie!

Pedro: Ok.

The two took off to the closest theater and were now inside

the movie theater. But as they were enjoying the movie,

Napoleon had spotted Kip and his Uncle RIco coming in.

Napoleon: Oh crap!

Pedro: What is it? asked Pedro

Napoleon: It's my uncle Rico! quick duck!

The two had hid under a seat while while Napoleon's

Uncle Rico and his brother walked by, but they

both were sitting right on top of Napoleon and Pedro's

seats.

Pedro: Oh man, what do we do now? whispered Pedro

Napoleon: Just quietly follow me. Napoleon replied.

Pedro was right behind Napoleon and the two started

crawling through the seats of the row and decided to

the further row where they cant see them.

Ok I know this chapter wasn't long enough,

and I really couldn't think while I was making

this chapter, but some people in the reviews

really wanted to find out what was gonna happen

in the next chapter.

And besides I did took a long time, to post this

and I didnt want people to be impatient so I was

like what the heck just post it.

It's probably gonna take me a while to do the next

chapter, cause Im gonna have to think about it.


End file.
